


Never Enough

by IncaGold27



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Angst, Multi, Romance, Slash, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-09-24
Updated: 2010-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncaGold27/pseuds/IncaGold27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year after the events with Rido, Zero is certain of two things: his relentless hunger for Yuuki's blood, and his hatred of Kaname for taking her away. When a daring move by the Hunter's Association forces Zero into hiding, he discovers life is not quite as black and white as he thought. Spoilers for VK53 and later chapters, but goes slightly AU eventually. KanamexYuukixZero</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Enough

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own the awesomeness that is Vampire Knight, and no money is being made from this story.
> 
>  _I started writing this quite a while ago, but real life interfered. Since I've switched jobs though, I have a bit more free time, so I've started writing again. I'm working on updating my ongoing fics as well, but this was finished first, so here it is ;D_
> 
>  _It has a threesome pairing (which means it includes some hints of ZeroxKaname), so if you don't like that kind of thing, there's no need to read it._
> 
>  _The story starts off with the tentative "peace treaty" meeting between the hunters and vampires in Chapter 53, and goes AU from there, although certain elements of later chapters will crop up here and there._
> 
>  _Dedicated to everyone out there who supports the idea of a happy ending for our favourite VK trio :D_

The meeting between the vampires and the hunters was over, and no blood had been shed. The first steps towards true coexistence had been taken, the pivotal point reached, and hopefully things would now begin to turn in the desired direction.

Still seated at one end of the table, Kaname Kuran breathed a small sigh of relief, the sound lost among the hushed murmurs and rustling of clothing as the other attendees rose and began to make their way out of the room. Kaname was in no hurry; the ball wasn't due to start for at least another hour, and since he was already dressed he had a little time on his hands. The conference room would provide peace and quiet for a while, a chance to gather his thoughts and mull over the points raised in the meeting.

The door clicked shut softly behind him, signalling that the last of the hunters had left. Kaname frowned slightly, his spine stiffening when he realized that was not the case. One person remained in the room, a distinct and unmistakable flame in the pureblood's senses. Without turning around, Kaname spoke.

"Something on your mind, Kiriyu? Or do you merely wish to torment me with your presence?"

The pureblood could almost _feel_ the hunter's glare intensifying. In fact, for a split second, he could have sworn the temperature in the room lowered a few degrees, and the lights dimmed… but that was ridiculous. Only purebloods had that kind of volatile aura. More than likely his finely tuned senses were just picking up on the restless agitation fairly radiating off the ex-human.

"Well," Kaname demanded, "which is it?"

When Zero finally spoke, his voice was low and quiet, almost a murmur.

"You said she was okay… were you lying just to appease Cross?"

The hushed question caught the pureblood completely off guard. He'd been tensing for a fight, expecting Zero to attack him – verbally if not physically – for using him as a weapon against Rido, for taking Yuuki away, for awakening her vampiric blood... pretty much everything that had happened before they'd parted ways. For a moment, Kaname was struck speechless. To fill the silence, he swivelled his chair, turning to face the other vampire. Zero was scrutinizing him intensely, as if hoping to pull the answer from him with the weight of his gaze alone. There were hatred and anger in those silver-violet eyes, yes, but it was mingled with barely contained agony and longing. Kaname felt a certain sense of obligation towards him. Zero had always shielded Yuuki when she had needed protection, been a brother to her during the years when Kaname was unable to fulfil that role himself. The hunter had served his purpose – served it well – and Kaname had repaid him with nothing but pain and loss. The least he could do, he supposed, was answer the ex-human's questions civilly now.

"I was not lying. Yuuki is…"

" _Don't_ say her name," Zero hissed harshly. The hunter's hands were clenched into fists, his chest heaving. Again, it was as if a subtle ripple ran through the air in the room at Zero's outburst. Kaname quirked an eyebrow but the hunter's striking violet eyes narrowed dangerously at him, as if challenging the pureblood to say something about the momentary weakness that had broken through his careful façade.

Diplomatically, Kaname decided to continue without comment. " _She_ is doing just fine. She will be at the ball, of course. You are welcome to see for yourself."

"I'm not going to the ball," Zero retorted brusquely. He couldn't risk seeing her… not when the insatiable hunger for her blood still plagued him day and night. Just thinking of the thirst seemed to awaken it again, his chest constricting painfully and his throat going dry. _No!_ _Not now, not in front of_ _ **him**_ _!_ Almost unconsciously, his hand moved to rest over the pocket of his coat, feeling for the reassuring outline of the box of blood tablets he kept on him at all times.

Kaname was confused, although he did not let it show. He was very adept at reading people, and every tense, miserable line of Zero's body was screaming that he missed Yuuki terribly, so why was the hunter refusing to see her, when it was obviously what his heart ached for? Why would he stoop to asking Kaname – his rival – questions that he could confirm on his own? As he scrutinized the hunter, Zero reached towards the right pocket of his jacket, and Kaname heard a faint rattle when the ex-human's hand made contact. It wasn't hard to make the connection. It had been a year since Kiriyu had taken Yuuki's blood after all, and Yuuki had admitted she still craved Zero's essence as well. It was clear that Kiriyu feared hurting Yuuki if he saw her again.

Knowing he'd already let too much slip, Zero swung towards the door. He had to get out of here – fast – or risk Kuran realizing what was wrong. _Damn astute, know-it-all purebloods could probably sense just about anything – even the way others were feeling._

He was halfway there when the pureblood's low, silky voice broke the silence.

"Cross told me you could tolerate the blood tablets now."

It was a neutral-sounding statement, but Zero's eyes narrowed. He had a sinking suspicion he knew where this was going.

"That's none of your business," Zero stated flatly, continuing towards the exit. The important thing was not to turn around, not to let the pureblood see his eyes, which were starting to turn an incriminating scarlet.

"Perhaps not," Kaname replied, "But if your craving for Yuuki's blood becomes stronger than your willpower, it will most definitely be my business."

 _Damn it all to hell!_ Was there nothing that could be kept secret from this insufferable creature? Knowing that it didn't matter now, since Kaname already knew the truth, Zero whirled around. The Bloody Rose tucked inside his jacket seemed to throb, to call to him. He felt it like a living thing, and it was hard to resist reaching for it and using its power to divest the pureblood of significantly more than just a hand this time.

"You think you know everything, don't you Kuran?" Zero spat, anger getting the better of him. "You've never really _felt_ the hunger, have you? You sit here, smug as anything, because you think you're so much stronger than I am, but in reality you have _no idea_ what it's like to have the relentless, insatiable thirst for blood claw at your mind, eroding your resistance, little by little until you feel like screaming for release!" The ex-human's eyes narrowed even further. "Yes, I can take the tablets, but they do nothing except taunt me with what I can't have. You act all high and mighty, reminding me how you supposedly saved me from Level E, but then you took _her_ away, and condemned me to an even worse torment. So forgive me if I'm not exactly grateful!"

Kaname was a little shocked by the hunter's outburst. He was positive it was the longest speech he'd ever heard Zero make; the ex-human was, after all, hardly the most talkative of individuals. A few tendrils of guilt began to wind themselves around the pureblood's heart.

"I'm sorry you feel that way," Kaname said, keeping his tone quiet, not wanting to escalate the situation.

He could sense that the pain of Zero's thirst was making him volatile, and the last thing the pureblood wanted was to provoke a confrontation. There was too much riding on keeping the peace right now. "You must understand though, that I took her away for her own safety. Things couldn't go back to the way they were, not after the collapse of the Council."

Zero made a derisive sound. "I wonder who finished off the Council in the first place," he bit out sarcastically.

Despite not wanting this to turn into a fight, Kaname found his hackles rising at the ex-human's flippant tone. Why did he need to explain himself to Kiriyu of all people anyway? Yet, the words spilled forth regardless. "It was the only way. They were corrupt, power-hungry. Peace would never be a possibility with them around." Unable to resist baiting Zero, he added, "I would have thought you'd welcome the thought of fewer vampires in the world."

"Just the opposite, actually. The more bloodsuckers I get to kill the better."

A faint, almost sad smile appeared on Kaname's lips. "It doesn't help much though, does it? No matter how many you dispose of, it never fills the void."

"Maybe not, but it has sharpened my skills."

There was a not-so-veiled hint of threat in the hunter's tone, but Kaname merely gave a wry smile.

"Indeed… I hear you're quite the rising star. I'm sure it chafes the rest of them terribly, having a _vampire_ beat them at their own game."

It was a deliberate taunt, and Kaname watched Zero's reaction intently. Once again, the air seemed to warp slightly, and the brunette could swear he heard a window rattle. _How intriguing…_ but he didn't have much chance to contemplate this new development, because the next second Zero had sent the chair crashing back into the table, pressing Kaname into the seat with one hand around his throat and the other holding the barrel of the Bloody Rose against the pureblood's heart.

"Keep talking… I dare you," Zero hissed, voice hard and deadly.

Kaname sighed softly. "Still trigger-happy as ever, I see. I thought you would have learned some restraint by now. Contrary to your misguided belief, violence is rarely the answer."

"Says the beast who wiped out the Council."

"Touché, although I did say _rarely._ There are exceptions to every rule."

Zero's initial rage had calmed somewhat during Kaname's speech, but the ex-human scowled as he recognized that the pureblood had probably talked him down deliberately. This close up though, he suddenly realized there was a faint scent of Yuuki clinging to the brunette's clothes. Just a hint, she'd probably only hugged him to see him off before the meeting, but that did nothing to quell the savage spike of hunger which pierced through Zero in that moment. Before there was time for rational thought, he leaned in closer, nostrils flaring, seeking out the tempting aroma. It was mingled with Kaname's own scent, which was tantalizingly similar, if slightly more spicy and masculine. The line between the two scents seemed to blur, and Zero suddenly found Kuran's flavour just as appetising. It had been far too long since he had sampled real, hot blood… and the very memory of Kaname's powerful elixir was enough to make his throat burn anew with thirst. _God… what he'd give for just one more taste…_

Acutely aware of the ex-human's body fairly trembling above his own, Kaname knew Kiriyu was starving for blood; could feel it in the tension of the hunter's grip on his neck and the harsh little pants of breath hissing out between the silver-haired teen's clenched teeth. He was disturbingly familiar with what it was like to crave a particular person's blood and not be able to drink it. Kiriyu had accused him of being a stranger to the pain of that most basic thirst, but there was a time not too long ago when the same all-consuming hunger for one individual had been Kaname's personal nemesis. Like it or not, he understood what the younger vampire was going through. He also knew the toll the forced separation was taking on Yuuki. The hunter would refuse to see her if there was a chance he'd lose himself to bloodlust, so Kaname once again resigned himself to what needed to be done to make Yuuki happy.

"Drink my blood," Kaname requested softly, echoing the same words he had used the first time he had asked the ex-human to bite him. "It will help, if only for a little while. Drink, and then attend the ball. She misses you," Kaname continued, hoping to entice the hunter further, "at least let her see that you are still… yourself." He finished, somewhat lamely, since he wasn't sure what else to say. It was awkward, trying to be polite to Kiriyu rather than argue with him.

Conflicted anguish roiled in the hunter's eyes, darkening them to a stormy red-violet indicative of intense need. He didn't want to do this, but the pureblood was offering so much more than just blood. It was a chance to see her again, to be near her without fearing that the beast within him would claw its way out and devour her; a chance that he never thought he'd get this side of the grave. There was so much he wanted to tell her… to explain to her. The day they'd parted he'd been so full of grief, anger and confusion. He'd said things he didn't mean, and left other, sincere things unsaid. His treacherous heart decided for him before his mind could supply the reasons why capitulating to Kuran's request a second time was nothing short of foolish. So much had happened between then and now. He was no longer the same person he'd been that day. Somehow, he felt it was important to tell Kuran this; to let the pureblood know that he would not be as easily manipulated this time round.

"I'm _not_ myself anymore. I am… something else," Zero whispered cryptically, before giving in to his instincts and going for the pulsing vein in Kaname's throat.

It was even better than Zero remembered. Not just the blood, which somehow managed to be salty, rich, sweet and powerful all at once, but the _closeness_ of the act. Holding a living, breathing being, drinking their life… it was like a balmy, soothing sea finally touching the frigid shore of the dark, lonely island his heart had become this past year. At that moment, it mattered little that the person in his arms wasn't _her_ ; that the blood wasn't quite the flavour he had yearned for - it was close enough. He'd been isolated, alone for so long… a deep, involuntary growl escaped him, and he trapped Kaname more firmly against the fine-grained leather of the chair, driving his fangs deeper, seeking more of that wonderful warmth.

Kaname managed not to flinch as the hunter's sharp teeth dug painfully deep into his throat. He'd known the younger vampire was likely to be brutal; after all this wasn't the first time he was giving his blood to the ex-human. He held himself still, enduring in silence and not letting any sign of pain or distress show on the surface. Yuuki never bit him harshly; she was no longer afraid of using her fangs, but she was always gentle, always grateful. Somehow, Kaname felt that was much more consideration than he deserved. It was strange, and he would never, _ever_ admit it to anyone else, but he actually did not mind Kiriyu's unskilled savagery. He felt it was a penance for the mistakes he'd made. The hunter could hurt him, bleed him… _punish_ him in ways Yuuki would not. It was a fair trade, he conjectured hazily. He helped Kiriyu see Yuuki again, and Kiriyu gave him the pain that was his due in retaliation for his many sins… he realized that his thoughts were drifting; he was losing a lot of blood, and could not afford to be weakened any further before the ball. He would need his wits about him to protect Yuuki from the vultures and carrion crows that made up the vampire nobility.

He was about to tell the ex-human to stop, when Zero shifted on his own, pulling his fangs from Kaname's throat. The hunter paused momentarily to press his tongue against the wound, waiting for the bleeding to cease, which it soon did, prior to moving away. He stood, rather self-consciously wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, before removing the last traces of Kaname's blood from it with a cat-like sweep of his tongue. Their eyes caught and held for a moment, a gesture the pureblood realized was probably as close to a thank you as he was going to get, and then the hunter was gone.

Tentatively, Kaname's fingers slid to his throat, expecting to find his clothes a mess, like last time. He would have to go straight to his room to shower and change… he paused mid-thought as he realized there was no blood clinging to his clothes or skin. It seemed that despite his brutality, Kiriyu had been much neater in his feeding this time, for which the pureblood was very grateful. The scent of his blood would not be as easily detectable, since no traces of it were left exposed.

Again, he was struck by something indefinably… different about Kiriyu.

 _I am… something else._

The words seemed like another of Kiriyu's dramatic it's-just-me-against-the-world phrases, but what if it was more than that? After all, Zero Kiriyu was an anomaly, now more than ever. A descendant of the strongest hunter line who was also given the blood of the strongest vampires - that was completely unique, not to mention dangerous. He could take down a pureblood easily, which was no mean feat… and the windows... Kaname could swear Kiriyu's aura had rattled them. He made a mental note to enquire after Kiriyu more often. The pureblood was not above using people as weapons, but he wanted to be sure in which direction they were pointed.

His eyes caught the clock on the wall, and he quickly got to his feet. The hour was nearly over, and he needed to freshen up before finding Yuuki so that he could give her a few last-minute pointers on what to expect.

He wouldn't tell her about Kiriyu, though. He would never raise her hopes when there was still a chance that the ex-human would dash them. _Besides_ , he thought, allowing himself a small smile, _she had always loved surprises_.


End file.
